$ { {-5} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-5}\times{0} & {-5}\times{3} \\ {-5}\times{3} & {-5}\times{-1} \\ {-5}\times{2} & {-5}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-15} \\ {-15} & {5} \\ {-10} & {10}\end{array}\right]}$